Dori
Dori is the older brother of Ori and Nori and one of the twelve companions of Bilbo and Thorin II. Biography Dori was born in TA 2827. His mother was a distant descendant of Durin. He was ten years older than his brother Nori and thirty-eight years older than their younger brother, Ori. In TA 2941, Dori went on the quest to reclaim the Lonely Mountain. He was the second to last characters to arrive at Bilbo's house toppling on the floor with the rest of the guests (except Balin, Dwalin, Fili and Kili and Thorin) falling on the ground. He offered Gandalf first a camomile tea and then red wine. Dori was also an attendance to the meeting there. Dori later rescued Bilbo Baggins, who foolishly followed with Fili and Kili's plan to rescue the ponies himself. He also crossed through Rivendell and survived through the struggle in the Misty Mountains. Dori was also one of the dwarves to go with Thorin to the Lonely Mountain. He also fought and surived the Battle of the Five Armies. ''The Hobbit'' (film series) ''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey Dori was one of the dwarves that had fallen on Bilbo's doormat. He was a decent fellow despite his grumbling, offering Gandalf a spot of tea, and later red wine. Dori objected that his younger brother Ori cried out that he will give Smaug a "taste of the Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie". On the road, Dori asked Gandalf if he could stop the rain storm, but Gandalf retorts that he'll have to find another wizard to change the weather of the world. He was on a spit when the dwarves attempted to rescue Bilbo from the trolls, and begged Bilbo not to reason with them because they were half-wits. Ori refused to eat his green food, and to no avail, Dori cannot convince Ori to eat the food on his plate. When Thorin and his twelve companions are captured by Goblins that live in the Misty Mountains, Dori finds out his brother had stolen things from Rivendell, which his brother said they were "for a couple of keepsakes". Later, one of the dwarves blame Dori for not taking care of their hobbit, when he said it's not his fault Bilbo is gone. During the attack of the Wargs, Dori and Ori nearly fall off the tree they and their companions are on. However, Gandalf uses his staff for them to grab onto. Dori loses his grasp while Bilbo saved Thorin's life, but he and Ori are caught by the eagles and are flown to safety to the Carrock. The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug After Bilbo reported that Orcs were on their tail again. The two Dwarves run to Beorn's house to take refuge in it. Dori pulls his brother away from the door, claiming that nothing is natural in this point of time. Gandalf tells him to not be a fool and that he is under no enchantment but his own. In the extended version of ''The Desolation of Smaug, Dori and Ori nervously introduce themselves to Beorn, who retorts that he doesn't need their service. Later in Mirkwood, the elves strip the dwarves, including Dori, of their weapons and locks them up in different cells. ''The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies Family Appearances * The Hobbit film trilogy ** ''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey ** The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug ** The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies Category:Free People of Middle Earth Category:Dwarves Category:Male Category:The Hobbit characters Category: The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey characters Category:The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug characters Category: The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies characters Category:Battle of the Five Armies contribution Category:Thorin and Company